Changling
by MoonlightWonderer
Summary: What if sirus had new friend and possible love interest. What if she litereally stumbled into his lfe? how would he cope and how would ti shngle the stories? au from middle of OotP


**Changeling.**

Bloody Dumbledore. Bloody voldemort' I thought as I ran as fast as I could, my broken paw dragging on the floor, painfully trobbing as it hit stones on the ground. I had no idea how long I had been running, my only plan to get as far from my father and the snaky barstard as I could.

I yelped as I fell, a gash appearing in my side as the glass from the ground sliced though my fur. I needed to get somewhere safe to heal; otherwise I would never able to transform back into my normal form.

As I tried to get back on my paws I had to admit I wasn't going to get much further that night. Pulling myself painfully over to a clump of bushes in the corner of the grassy area I had stopped in, I glanced round at the buildings around me. I was in a muggle nabourhood; somewhere I had never been before in my life. My farther would never look there for me. That was my last thought as darkness claimed me.

Sirius PoV

"Sirius. I need your help."

I could here moony calling me from down stairs. He had just returned from a mission for old dumbbells. So unless he was hurt I couldn't work out why he needed my help. I rushed downstairs, expecting Remus to be bleeding or half dead or something, only to see him standing in the centre of the living room, with what looked life a wolf in his arms.

"She is badly hurt. We need to help her. Get me some bandages and skelegrow will you." I did as I was told, still slightly confused as to why Remus had brought a wolf inside.

The wolf was on a cushion before the fire when I returned, obviously unconscious, blood staining its grey fur on one side. Remus was gently stroking its head.

"It's got a broken leg and numerous cuts and grazes not to mention bruising. If I didn't know better I would say she was beaten."

I was shocked who would beat such a pretty wolf. I helped moony feed the wolf potions and helped get it conformable and bandage its leg. Soon it was sleeping peacefully by the fire.

"We should get some sleep. There is nothing else we can do for know."

I agreed, and slowly went to bed, glancing over my shoulder once more before closing my bedroom door.

It was early the next day when I got up. I had been thinking about the wolf all night and had finally given in, and went to check it only to get the shock of my life. The wolf was gone leaving a naked girl in its place.

She had short red hair and a rather cubby form, but she seemed beautiful n her own way. It was then I realised she was stirring.

She sat up slowly, her broken arm wrapped around her waist.

"Fuck. Were am I?"

She seemed slightly confused, and was looking around in wonder and not a small bit of fear. Glancing at the fire she raised a finger and it sprung to life, causing a startled gasp to rip itself from my thought. She spun around, getting o her feet, obvious to the pain he wound must still be causing her.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she asked, shaking with effort to stay on her feet. It didn't last long she soon collapsed to the ground. She laughed humourlessly though her tears "you going to turn me over to voldemort."

I looked at her, and seeing her fear, tried to reassure her.

"If you are not s follower of him, you are safe here. I promise. Now do you mind explaining who you are, or how you can change into a wolf are you an animagus?"

She smirked.

"Close but no dice. My name is Skyler. I'm a changeling. And if I ever see that snakefaced barstard, or my father, or bloody Dumbledore. It will be to soon."

At that she promptly turned away from me, shifted into a wolf and went to sleep, all the while I stood there giggling at her rant abut Dumbledor and voldemort."

**A/N; I don't own harry potter but I do own skyler and any of her animal forms. Im sorry if the chapter isnt the best, but I like ti and it will be gettign better and a lot more action. Maby even a little bit of romance. You'll have to keep reading to find out.**


End file.
